


Enchant Me

by darrechri



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrechri/pseuds/darrechri
Summary: This is One-Shot Klaine AU, also I used some elements from the Flash. That's why I categorized the fandom for this story as glee and The Flash. But there's NO CHARACTERS FROM THE FLASH.Basically I loved the Music Meister episode so I used it, but changed a few things. In this story, he is a metahuman and his power is making people fall in love with him (inspired by the GIF I saw on Twitter. Kudos to whoever made it! Thanks for the inspiration!). And of course, he's going to use the power against Kurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo did everyone see the fun GIF on twitter where Music Meister Blaine casted a spell on Kurt? Well, I made a story out of it. This is my very impulsive fic. It’s silly, really. Please laugh it off and forget it after reading! Lol  
> English is my second language, yet no beta. I didn’t even check it through because I have no time right now (I actually ditched work and wrote this! Shhhhh, don’t tell my boss!), but I really needed to get it out from my system! I’ll go over and fix it later!  
> If anyone enjoys in any ways, I’m happy. Have a great weekend guys! :) xxx

Blaine Anderson was a metahuman. But he was not a bad one, like the ones whom he often saw on the news flash when the Flash caught them.

He had this super power like the other metahumans because of the exposure to the particles during the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion. But using this power to commit crimes or to hurt people were not his intention at all. He didn’t want to conquer the world, nor make the world more peaceful place or better place. He didn’t care any of it. He was using the power exclusively for himself and no damage was done.

At least that was what he believed.

However in reality, he was using innocent people, manipulating them to meet his desire against their own wills: to fulfill his lust.

His power made anyone fall in love with him and do whatever he wanted them to do. He loved the power. He wasn’t looking for relationship especially when he had this great power. Who needed it anyway!? With this power, he could get every guy he wanted in the world.

But there was one thing he needed to have in his mind and be careful. The power had a downside: the magic did NOT last forever.

A few years ago when he discovered his ability, experimenting what he could do with it, he set his eyes on one boy. Like every other time, he just wanted to have sex with him, so he casted a spell on him with his eyes. He did what he wanted, but then unlike other times, he didn’t want to break the spell. So he didn’t. The boy kept loving him and Blaine liked it. One week later, the boy suddenly died and the cause of death was unknown. He was perfectly healthy and there was no medical evidence that he had a heart attack, a stroke or anything led him to death. But Blaine knew. He knew it was the magic. He leant the devil’s side of his power in a hard way.

So, Blaine wasn’t completely innocent after all. In fact, technically he was a murderer. The incident didn’t stop him from continuing to use his power, but since then, he never kept the spell on anyone after one time he did what he wanted and he broke the spell right away. It was for everyone’s sake and safety. One time he failed, but he would not ever again.

… … …

Blaine was at a bar, looking for someone to fuck. He was so horny. Since he was so busy with his work lately, he hadn’t had sex with anyone for a while. Life was wearing him out and he needed to be loose a little.

Walking through the crowded bar to the counter and sat on the only one empty stool, ordering his drink to the bartender. His eyes were met with the ones of a guy next to him.

“Hi,” he said with a smile.

“Hi,” the guy said shyly.

Wow, okay, this guy was so stunning. He was so beautiful with blue eyes, pink thin lips and snow white skin, his exposed long neck gave him so many imaginations. The brown hair was impeccably styled, he’d never seen such a perfect hair. He quickly scanned his whole body and realized he had a good figure too. His shirt was deliciously hugged him, Blaine swore he could see his toned body underneath it, and he wore these sinfully tight jeans and his legs were long, even he was sitting on the stall, he knew.

“I’m Blaine,. You are?” Blaine asked with his best smile he knew as he paid the bartender for his drink.

“I’m Kurt,” the beautiful guy replied, with a beautiful smile.

Yes, he was going to get laid with him tonight.

“Nice to meet you, Kurt,” he turned to face him properly, extended his hand.

When Kurt took it and shook hands, looking up his eyes, it happened. Blaine’s eyes started to glow and all the sounds around them disappeared. Kurt’s focus was only on the guy’s eyes in front of him.

And he said, “You’re gonna be mine tonight.”

… … …

“Blaine, please more…”

Soon, they were in a hotel room, tangled, sweaty in bed. Blaine didn’t even have time to sip his drink at the bar and wasted money but he didn’t care. Sex was much more important than a drink for him tonight.

“Oh! Blaine, right there, just… fuck me.” As he angled his hips and pounded into him, Kurt moaned like a whore beneath him.

“You like that?” He asked, thrusting more violently.

“I love it! I… I love you…” Kurt moaned.

Blaine was sated to hear those words. He loved guys told him they loved him while he fucked them, or being fucked by them.

“ _’I love you too_ ’, baby…” He whispered into his ear, the words he knew the guys wanted to hear under his spell. He was a good guy. He didn’t just take from them, but he gave something back to them too.

“I’m cumming, Blaine,” Kurt’s hand grabbed his own cock and started to stroke furiously.

“Yeah, me too.”

After a couple of more thrusts, they came.

Blaine slowly pulled out from Kurt and put the cum-filled condom in a bin. He then went back in the bed, sitting next to well-spent Kurt.

“It was amazing… You’re amazing, Blaine,” Kurt looked up at him. He looked so beautiful and he had no idea he was enchanted.

Blaine felt a little bad. Just a little. “Get some sleep. You look tired.” He ran his fingers through now sex-disheveled hair.

“Okay… Don’t go anywhere. I wanna see your face when I wake up,” Kurt said, rubbing his fingers up and down Blaine’s arm.

“Go to sleep,” he ignored it and kissed on his cheek.

As he saw Kurt falling into a sleep, he got off the bed and put clothes on.

He tried to break the spell as always he would do after he was satisfied with guys, but for some reason, he couldn’t. He hesitated. Kurt was so beautiful and sex was great. He could keep him for a while before the time would come. He had one whole week.

So instead of breaking the spell, he undressed again and slipped into the bed, even wrapped his arm around the guy. He liked the feeling of his body pressed against his.

… … …

Next 6 days were amazing. Blaine had so much fun with Kurt.

Kurt was so sweet, he would text him when he woke up, before going to work and after the work. Then they would meet up somewhere to grab dinner together, hang out at Kurt’s house, have sex. Blaine would go home before midnight and received one last text from Kurt before going to bed. Kurt was head over heels for him and Blaine knew it was dangerous. Because he was enjoying the situation so much he was falling for him too.

But it was okay. Everything would be okay. He would end this tonight and he would go back to his routine, his boring life, looking for one-night stands without falling in love with anyone. Or, maybe he could stop using his power and wait to find ‘the one’ for him and fall in love. He could do that. But the question was… Did he want someone but Kurt?

“You’ve been quiet all night, Love. What’s wrong?” Kurt asked innocently, looking genuinely worried about him. They were Kurt’s apartment, watching a movie. But Kurt turned off the TV and gave him his full attention.

“Look, Kurt. I need to tell you something,” Blaine decided to tell him the truth. Because Kurt would forget everything happened once he broke the spell, and… he cared about him that much now. He had the right to know the truth.

“Okay… You’re scaring me. What is it?” Kurt’s anxious eyes made Blaine do this more difficult than it already was.

“It’s been… so fun with you. I enjoyed every bit of it. And you kept telling me you loved me, but there was a reason for that. It wasn’t your own feelings, it was made-up, enchanted-feelings.”

“What…? What are you talking about, Blaine? This is real. The feeling about you is real. I love you, Blaine. You sound like you’re going to break up with me… Tell me you are not,” Kurt took Blaine’s hands in his and pleaded.

“Kurt… I haven’t told you this, but I’m a metahuman.”

“You… what? A metahuman…?” Kurt didn’t let go off Blaine’s hands but he looked clearly confused. “So… You’re a bad guy…?”

“No. I mean… Not technically… But yes, I have superhuman power and… I used it… to cast a spell on you.”

“And what kind of spell was it…?” Kurt was fear to ask this, because he knew the answer. But he needed to hear from Blaine himself. He didn’t believe until then. He didn’t want to.

“It was a spell, that made you fall in love with me.” Blaine felt his whole body losing the warmth. It was a horrible feeling. But he had to tell him the truth and tell him what he would do to him from now. “I’ve been using this spell only to get laid with guys. A week ago, I met you at a bar for the first time, remember? I used the power over you then. You got under my spell, fell in love with me. That was the only reason you loved me. But now I feel really bad for using you like this. You don’t deserve this dishonesty, heck, no one did. I’ll stop this for good. This would be my last time to use my power… I’ll break the spell on you. It won’t hurt, I promise. You’ll just fall asleep and you’ll forget everything happened next time when you wake up.”

“No… No!” Kurt grabbed his hands tightly. “I don’t want to wake up from this spell! I love you, Blaine… This is true, this is true, I know it… Please Blaine… Don’t do this to me.”

“Kurt, you love me because of my power! This is wrong, Kurt. So wrong. I was wrong. I was a jerk to even think it was okay to use it for people. I was selfish, I have to end this! I have to… free you, Kurt.”

“But I don’t want to! I wanna keep loving you! I can’t NOT have you in my life… You’re my life, Blaine. Please…” Tears started streaming from his eyes.

“Kurt…”

“Why can’t you just keep the spell!? I’m okay with that! Under your spell forever until I die...”

“I can’t do that. It’s not how it works! If I keep this one more night… you’ll die. And THAT, I won’t let happen. EVER.”

Kurt’s face went all paler than usual. Now he understood why Blaine had to do this.

He continued to cry for a bit, clutching Blaine’s hands for life.

Blaine pressed their foreheads together. “I’m so, sorry, Kurt…” Now he was crying too. Why did this have to be this difficult? Kurt was one of other guys, wasn’t he?

…Was he…?

“Did you love me…?” Kurt asked quietly.

It hit him. It hit Blaine so hard.

“Yes… Yes, I did. I do. I do love you, Kurt…”

Everything made sense now. The first guy he kept the spell for a week, it was an accident. He didn’t know the consequences of his power back then. But Kurt was different. He knew the risks, yet kept the spell on him until very last minute. He loved him. That was why.

Kurt just nodded, sobbing, unable to say anything.

“Okay… Ready?” Blaine pulled away first and asked.

After some time, Kurt finally nodded.

“I love you, Blaine,” Kurt said with tearful eyes.

“I love you too Kurt,” Blaine said from the bottom of his heart.

Blaine looked into Kurt’s beautiful eyes, just like the first time he met him.

Kurt felt everything around him falling except for Blaine’s eyes he loved.

Blaine caught his body as he fell forward. He held him tightly and gave him a chaste kiss on his soft hair.

“I love you, Kurt…”

He laid his body on the couch where they were sitting and left his apartment after looking at him one last time at the door.

… … …

It was Friday night. Kurt went to his favorite bar to meet his friends for after work drinks.

“Hey, Kurt, over here! You’re late!” Rachel raised her arm and voice from a table to draw his attention, which always worked.

“I’m sorry, it was one of those days… Geez, do I need a drink!” Kurt sat down, smiling at his friends.

“Oh, tell me about it! No bosses today, so I was lucky, but usually he gives me any work as I leave the office all the time! What’s wrong with him!?” Tina shook her head, getting furious just from remembering it.

“Guys. I mean, Porcelain! Six o’clock,” Santana said to Kurt.

“What? No, It’s like 8 now…” Kurt answered but Santana slapped his hand he was checking the time with his watch.

“No, look at six o’clock! There’s a perfect guy for you tonight,” Santana smirked.

“What…?” He turned where Santana told him. And there he was, beautiful guy with dark curly hair, bright smile. He was talking to a bartender. “Right… He is cute.”

“Oh for God’s sake! Go talk to him!” Santana slapped him again.

“Wow, yeah, he IS really cute!” Tina agreed with Santana.

“But are you sure he’s gay, Santana?” Rachel asked.

Huh, good point, Kurt thought.

“Of course! I have this power, I can tell if people are gay or straight, believe it or not.” Santana told Rachel with deadpanned face as it what the fuck she was doubting about. “But I’m not a metahuman.” She probably thought it was funny, but nobody at the table laughed. How could anyone make a joke out of metahumans? They were a real problem and evil and criminals. Right?

“Then go talk to him!” Rachel somehow convinced Santana’s power and encouraged Kurt.

“Okay, fine… I need my drink anyway,” Kurt was talking to himself, already heading to the bar.

As he approached the counter, the guy noticed him. He looked like he was surprised, but probably that was his imagination. Because he didn’t know him, never met him before. If he did, he wouldn’t forget this beautiful face.

“Hi,” Kurt talked to him before ordering his drink. It could wait.

“Hi…” The guy said, still looking at him with astonishment.

“Have we met before?” Kurt was now curious why he looked at him like that. Maybe he didn’t remember but met him somewhere briefly or something?

“I… No, no we haven’t,” the guy said, looked like he realized he stared at him for too long. “I just… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but you look great, so…”

Kurt instantly flushed at his compliment but extended his hand. “Apology accepted. I’m Kurt. You are?”

“Blaine. Blaine Anderson.” Blaine took his hand hesitantly.

“Nice to meet you, Blaine,” Kurt said smiling.

“Nice to meet you too, Kurt,” Blaine returned the smile.

 

 

 

END


End file.
